dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Komui's Discussion Room
Komui's Discussion Room is an omake featuring questions of the readers being answered by the characters. Though the segment is called "Komui's Discussion Room", answering questions is never actually handled by Komui, something those who are 'left to' handle the discussion frequently note. Volume 3 Komui's Experiment Discussion Room Vol. 1 D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 17, Page 26 #Q: The characters come from various countries. What's their common language? ##A: They speak English, the universal language. Even Kanda speaks English. #Q: What's that rabbit that appears from time to time? Does it have a name? ##A: I made my Editory Y into an animal. Its name is Yoshi. Yoshi appeared in a one shot manga but I liked it so I kept using it (just to tick him off). Maybe one day I'll have an Akma that looks like him... just maybe (looks off into the distance). #Q: What does the title, D.Gray-man mean? ##A: It's a word I made up and has various meanings. It could apply to Allen and the other characters as well... On a separate note, I was thinking "Dolls" for the title before I came up with "D.Gray-man." Other titles I came up before that were "Chronoa" and "Zone." Discusson Room Vol. 2D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 46 #Q: Is the Timcanpy that was on Master Cross's head the same one that's with Allen now? ##A: They're both Timcanpy. #Q: Timcanpy looks like it's getting bigger. ##A: He's growing bigger every day (I think?). I got Editor Y's approval so I'm going to start making him bigger still! #Q: Does the Earl really have rabbit ears? ##A: I wonder... Heh heh heh. Discussion Room Vol. 3D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 66 There were quite a few non-D.Gray-man related questions so... #Q: What kind of conversations do you have with your staff members, like Oi-chan? Who do you hang out with the most? ##A: We show each other our earlier manga creations and laugh about it. I think I hang out with Oi-chan and Miyazaki the most. We're always playing around and making Ghibli and Gundam characters wen we're working. #Q: Is your assistant Oi-chan your nephew? ##A: No, he's my buddy. #Q: Do you wear a toupee? ##A: Whaaaaaaa!!? (Slams desk!) I do not! I used to get teased about that when I was young... #Q: What kind of music do you listen to while working? ##A: Final Fantasy Soundtrack and Dragonball CDs, etc. Discussion Room Vol. 4D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 86 #Q: Please tell us your profile ##A: I was born in Shiga Prefecture on April 21. I'm a Taurus and my blood type is O. I like curry, baths, the color black and curling up in bed. I hate bananas, milk and miso soup. I hate bananas so much I'll scream and toss it somewhere if I see one. I listen to Porno Graffiti, L'Arc~en~Ciel and Jazz. I'm fantastic at doing Ghibli imitation. I's gotten a lot more fun since my assistants Oi-chan and Miyazaki joined in. I drew my first manga when I was 21. #Q: Which character is easiest to draw? ##A: The Earl and Hevlaska. The ones that are hard are Allen, Kanda and Master Cross... (Lots of main characters) #Q: Where do you come up with ideas for D.Gray-man? ##A: While taking a bath. I have a tendency to fall asleep for six hours in the tub. My Editor Y told me to stop the other day. #Q: Which pen do you use to draw? ##A: I use the Zebra G-Pen and Circle Pen. I use their standard models. Discussion Room Vol. 5D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 106 #Q: What kind of tempura does Kanda like? ##A: Pumpkin, sweet pepper and lotus root tempura. #Q: Out of a 100%, how much trust does Komui command from his staff? ##A: 99% trust and 1% murderous hate. #Q: Is Komui a coffee snob or does he drink instant coffee? Please tell us what kind he drinks. ##A: He's a coffee snob. He drinks Blue Mountain coffee. #Q: Who's the dumbest and smartest out of Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Lenalee? ##A: (Dumbest) Kanda -> Allen -> Lavi -> Lenalee (Smartest) #Q: How much does the Millennium Earl weigh? ##A: 85 kg. #Q: What is the Gatekeeper's name? ##A: Alestina Drow Joanason P. Robathan Gia Amadeus No. 5. He's the fifth Gatekeeper. Discussion Room Vol. 6D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 124 #Q: Where did you get Timcanpy's name from? ##A: It's the name of a silver accessory brand name. I really like their stuff so I've taken some other character names from them too. #Q: If Section Leader Reever were to make a career change what would he do? ##A: He'd be a private detective or a school teacher. #Q: What kind of shampoo does Kanda use? ##A: He uses soap. #Q: Did Allen really eat all that food in ten minutes in Volume 2? ##A: Yes he did. #Q: What is love? ##A: ...I hope to draw that in this manga. Discussion Room Vol. 7D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 164 #Q: Why is Komui always wearing slippers? ##A: He wears them because they're comfortable. He also wears them because his feet start to stink if he wears shoes for long periods of time and Lenalee won't come near him when they do. #Q: Does the Earl wash his favorite coat? ##A: Yes, he washes it. The Earl takes good care of his things so he takes good care of his coat too. #Q: Why does Allen eat so much? ##A: In fact, all parasite-type Exorcists have a big appetite. They require a lot more energy as they have an Innocence lodged within them, compared to the Exorcists who equip their Innocence, such as Kanda. #Q: Is Kanda a guy or a girl? ##A: No doubt about that one. He's a guy. #Q: Is Allen left-handed? ##A: He's ambidextrous #Q: Is there some contraption in Komui's beret? ##A: That's a secret. Apparently one of his assistants heard something coming from around that area but who knows... Volume 4 Answers in Volume 4 were 'overseen' by Allen. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 1D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 29, Page 60 Allen: How do you do? I'm Allen Walker. Due to the sudden illness of creator Katsura Hoshino, I'll he handling the discussion for this volume. Thank you. Now let's begin. Q: If Allen, Lala, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman were to arm-wrestle, who would win? A: Can we use our Innocences? If so, I think I might win. :) Oh, but I couldn't use my full strength against girls, so either Lenalee or Lala would win and I'd come in second. Everyone else would be below me. :) Q: Why does General Cross dislike the Black Order? A: I really don't want to talk about my Master. I think I'm going to be sick. Q: In the 1st Night, why is Allen wearing that piece of cloth on his head? A: I was wearing it as a hat. (Actually, he was hiding his white hair.) Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 2D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 30, Page 78 Q: Why does Kanda call Allen "Bean Sprout"? A: I have no idea! It's really rude, don't you think? That darned ponytail! What part of me looks like a bean sprout?! (Hmph!) Q: Just how deeply is General Cross in debt? A: Ugh? I'm feeling sick again... Q: What color are Allen's eyes really? A: I get this question a lot. Well, let's see. They're really silver-gray. If they look blue or red in some color pages, that's just Hoshino and his editor having fun. But I hear my official I color was recently finalized as silver-gray. Q: What do people in the Order do about baths? Do all the living quarters have baths? A: Baths? We don't have baths in our rooms. Would you like to have a look? (getting up out of the chair) Why don't you come with me now. Let's go! (Go to page 96) Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 3D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 31, Page 96 third Komui's Discussion Room of Volume 4 includes a picture of the Black Order communal men's washroom, which takes the appearance of a traditional Japanese bathhouse. Allen: Sorry to keep you waiting. These are the baths of the Black Order. (Men's.) Aren't they amazing? From what I've heard, the living quarters used to be equipped with showers, but when Komui became Chief, there was a major renovation and these baths were put in. I guess people from the Far East like taking baths. The water seems fine today, but occasionally Komui adds unknown substances to it, so one has to be careful. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 4D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 33, Page 136 Q: What kind of girls do Kanda and Allen like? A: Huh?! (blush) Girls? I dunno... Um... I like girls who are good cooks. I love a woman in an apron. (happy sigh) I might even fall in love if she'd make me sweet dumplings every day. As for Kanda, I don't know. Maybe someone who's good at making soba noodles? (noncommittal) Q: Do they have girlfriends? A: Of course not! (waving hands vigorously) I don't have time for that with all of the missions I have to complete. As for Kanda, I think he's in love with his sword. (noncommittal) Q: What foods can Jeryy cook? A: Jeryy can cook almost anything. And it's all really delicious too! (happy sigh) Q: Chief Komui wakes up instantly when you say "Lenalee is going to get married." Is there any other way to wake him up? A: Not that I know of. Which must be hard on Reever and the others. I wish them the best. Q: How often does Komui clean his desk? A: I have no idea. I don't go see him every day, but when Komlin rampaged through Headquarters (see Vol. 3) Reever and the others cleaned Komui's desk in the clean up. But the very next day, it was a mess again. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 5D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 34, Page 156 Q: What does Allen think of Lenalee's tantalizingly short skirt? A: I think all men like miniskirts. But I wonder if it doesn't get a bit cold sometimes. Q: The uniforms of the Black Order seem to vary considerably. Are they all customized? A: I suppose so. The Science Team makes them for us, but they ask us what designs we'd like. In my case, I wanted a hood so that I'd have someplace to hide Timcanpy. It was all right when he was little, but he's getting so big that he's starting to attract attention (*Actually, it's to hide the white hair.) Q: In the author's comments at the beginning of Volume 2, what is the name of the kitten that's got Timcanpy? A: Oh, that cute little kitty? (happy sigh) That's Hoshino's beloved Coro. Q: How many Valentine's Day chocolates did you receive? Who got the most? A: I got the most—115. (smiles) Thank you all very much. Well, that's it for the Discussion Room for this volume. I had a wonderful time. Thank you. So, until next time. Volume 5 Answers in Volume 5 were 'overseen' by Reever. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 1D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 37, Page 24 Reever: Hello, Reever Wenhamm, Section Leader of the Black Order's Science Division here. This is actually Komui's job, but that son of a gun dumped it on me! Unfortuately, he has other commitments, though I'm just as busy as he is, so the duty has fallen to me. Shall we begin? Q: Why is Chief Komui called "Chief"? A: An excellent question. Centuries ago, when the Black Order was first formed, the staff wasn't very large, and there weren't as many sections as there are now. There was just a command center, and the man in charge was called the "Chief". That title is still used today, even though the Order is enormous now. Given our current Chief, you might not think that this is a very high position, but if you look at the hierarchy chart of the Black Order, you'll see the importance of the Chief. Have a look at the chart in Vol. 2 of the Discussion Room! (See page 42!) Now, if only Chief Komui would behave like an officer... (mumble mumble...) Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 2D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 42 second Komui's Discussion Room of Volume 5 features a detailed chart of the Black Order's hierarchy, which is explained on the [[Black Order] page.] Reever: This chart shows the hierarchy of the Black Order. Over the centuries of fighting the Millennium Earl, it's grown very large. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 3D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 39, Page 60 Q: Why does Komui refer to himself as Science Section Chief? A: Hmm... That's probably because he used to be in the Science Section before being appointed Chief. And even now, he still does work for the Science Section, so he decided to adopt that title... or so I'm told. I mean, he is important, but does he have to flaunt it? By the way, I'm the Section Leader of the Science Section, so I'm supposed to be in charge. But getting a position of importance just means more work. (sigh) Well, as a scientist, I have to admit that it's really great to work here. If only we didn't have to deal with such a selfish Chief... Q: What kind of work do Section Leader Reever and the others usually do? A: Mainly we analyze the data collected by the Survey Section from all over the world, and develop weaponry and equipment. The Science Section has numerous specialists and researchers assigned to various departments. There's Physics, Astronomy, Biology, Archeology, Geology, Linguistics, Anthropology, Psychology, Chemistry, Mathematics, Mineralogy, Mechanical Engineering... the list goes on ad nauseum. It may look like we're all over the place, but the bottom line is that we're all striving to find out all we can about Innocence. Every scientist that comes here is obsessed with it. However difficult the workplace may be, the chance to discover something new keeps us going. (distant stare) By the way, my areas of expertise are Chemistry, Mathematics and Linguistics. Komui's Discusson Room Vol. 4D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 40, Page 78 Q: When did Katsura first want to become a manga artist? A: I hear she seriously started to think about it when she was 21. Until then, she was more or less a hermit who sat around drawing manga at home. Q: How did Katsura get to be a manga artist? A: She said, "A friend at my part-time job suggested that I try it and so did my twin sister, who used to criticize my artwork when we were kids. Because of those two, one day I found myself walking into Shueisha with my hands shaking." Q: Do you use a mapping nib when you draw your characters? A: I understand that the author normally uses a G nib and a mapping nib for detailed work. But the only place I use a mapping nib is on my beard. Q: Does the author have a significant other? A: Yes, her cat "Coro." Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 5D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 41, Page 96 Q: Is there anything Allen can't eat? A: Somehing Allen can't eat, eh? Well, come to think of it, Lenalee offered him something sweet that she didn't want to finish, and surprisingly, he declined. I think it was chocolate cake. Could it be that Allen doesn't like chocolate? Q: Allen, on the 18th Night, thinks that Lenlaee is "cute," but was he serious? This question keeps me up at night! A: At that time I was busy repairing the damage that Komlin caused. Well, since they're about the same age, wouldn't it be natural for him to notice her? Q: What kind of boys does Lenalee like? A: Hmm... I have no idea. Q: Does Lenalee wear anything under her skirt (but over her underwear)? A: Give me a break. If I answer a question like that, who knows what Chief Komui will do to me? drop If you want to find out more about Lenalee, ask Head Chef Jeryy. There aren't many women in the Order, so Lenalee seems to like talking to Jeryy because he understands how women think. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 6D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 42, Page 114 Q: Can you tell me the names of the guy with glasses, the fat guy, and the ghost in the Science Section? A: Glasses and the fat guy? Oh, you mean them. (laughs) They are... Johnny Gill, Tup Dop and Sixty-Five. They're really good guys with a lot of guts. Johnny: Section Chief!!! Reever: Huh? That sounds like Johnny. What is it? Johnny: W-We found Chief Komui! Reever: (chair falling over) What?! Catch him! I'll come to! Oh, I guess this is the end of the Discussion Room for this volume. Sorry about the commotion. Oh, I almost forgot. The designs for the Earl's top hat that appear in this volume were based on ideas sent in by these kids. Thanks again! candle hat featured on the opening page of Chapter 39 is accredited to Little Devil Jiro of Hokkaido and Hana from Saitama Prefecture. The top hat with the piano keys seen in Chapter 42 is accredited to Rio from Akita Prefecture and Bisuko Meito of Miyazaki Prefecture.) Lastly, please send your questions regarding D.Gray-man to "Komui's Discussion Room." All right then, see you next time! Volume 6 Answers in Volume 6 were 'overseen' by Kanda. Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 1D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 48, Page 42 Kanda: Hey, what am I doing here? You want me to answer questions from the readers? Why me? What happened to that Hoshino guy? A bellyache? How long is he going to milk that excuse? He's been saying that since Vol. 4! He should stop eating all those hamburgers and eat soba noodles instead. They're good for you. Really. Well, fine, it's a pain, but I'll do it. What do you want to know? Q: What are the correct spellings of the names of the D.Gray-man characters? A: What an annoying question. Okay, I'm only going to do this once, so take note. Yu Kanda Lenalee Lee Lavi Allen Walker Komui Lee Reever Wenham Bookman (Continued in Vol. 2) Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 2D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 49, Page 60 Miranda Lotto Arystar Krory Noise Marie Cross Marian Froi Tiedoll Hevlaska Suman Dark Daisya Barry Kevin Barry Kevin Yeegar Jerry The Millennium Earl Lero Road Kamelot Tyki Mikk Timcanpy That's it! (phew) Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 3D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 50, Page 78 Q: Does Kanda like any noodles other than soba (like udon and such)? Does he consider noodles that aren't soba an abomination? A: What kind of stupid question is that? Q: How much sleep does Reever Wenhamm get in a typical day? A: How should I know? Q: Who does Allen fear more, General Cross or Chief Komui? A: Don't ask me questions about that guy. Q: If Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and Bookman were to run the 100-meter dash, who would win? A: ...(after a moment of thought) Probably Lenalee. Q: If Allen and Kanda were to fight each other for real (using their Innocences), who would win? A: I'd cut him in two. Q: What does Kanda's room look like? A: None of your business. Q: Isn't it difficult to draw the Rose Cross all the time? A: How should I know? Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 4D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 51, Page 96 Q: Reever's cup had the kanji for bubble/foam on it. What was in it? A: Lemon soda. I don't get it, but it's supposed to be good. Q: There was a rubber ducky floating in the back in Vol. 4. Did Kanda put it there? A: Grr... Q: In Volume 4's "Discussion Room," Allen thanked the reader for the Valentine's Day chocolate, but in Volume 5 Reever says that Allen doesn't like chocolate. So which is it? A: I told you not to ask me questions about that guy! Q: I'm seriously in love with Allen!! I'm even learning to cook so I can cook for him! I bought a book on making mitarashi dango and I've been practicing! If I learn to make them well, will he go out with me? A: (twitch) Q: Allen is a boy, right? But he's so pretty!! I love Allen! A: Do you people want to die?!! (grrr...) [Due to Kanda drawing his sword, this installment of the Discussion Room is now over. (Hoshino) Volume 7 Answers in Volume 7 were 'overseen' jointly by Allen and Lavi. Komui's Discussion Room, Vol. 1D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 57, Page 24 (Lavi) Well, here we are with another segment of the Discussion Room, which Komui never seems to be around for. This time Allen and I are in charge. (Allen) Um... I did this back in Vol. 4 already. (Lavi) Well, Kanda made a mess of things when he did it, so this comic's creator has ordered the two of us to do it. (Allen) What?! Why do I have to clean up after Kanda?! (Grrrr!) (Lavi) Take it easy, Allen. Here, have this. (hands him dango) (Allen) Mitarashi dango! Okay, I'll do it! (Lavi) Okay then, let's go! Q: Does Lavi have a thing for cute girls with big breasts? A: (Lavi) Whoa boy! (sweating) (Allen) He's a menace. (Lavi) Hey, hold on! People think I only care about looks, but I'm pretty picky about personality, too. But, hey, sometimes you see a girl and it just hits you. I mean, I am a man. (Allen) I think we should move on. Q: Why isn't Lavi interested in Lenalee? A: (Lavi) Huh? I am. (Allen) What?! You are?! (sweating) (Lavi) Yeah. What's with the flop sweat, Allen? (Allen) N-Nothing. (munch, munch) (Lavi) Sure. (smirk) Komui's Discussion Room, Vol. 2D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 58, Page 42 Q: In the Discussion Room in Vol. 4, in response to the question about Valentine's Day chocolates, Allen said, "Thank you very much," but in Vol. 5, Reever said that Allen doesn't like chocolate. Which is it? A: (Allen) Hey, this is from the same person who sent the question about the Valentine's chocolates. (Lavi) Yeah, but we get this question a lot. So, what's the answer? (Allen) Hmm... I think the misunderstanding happened when Lenalee was practicing making a birthday cake for Komui. I saw that it was a chocolate cake so I tasted it only to discover that it tasted like liquor! (Lavi) So it was a cake with liquor in it. I guess cakes are for grown ups in the West. (Allen) I felt bad for Lenalee, but I just coulnd't eat it. I don't like liquor. (Lavi) What? You don't drink? (What a child.) (Allen) During my travels while I was training, I was so hungry that I ate some liquor-filled chocolates that my Master had hidden. When he caught me, he made me swear I'd never do it again. It's not like I can't drink it, but it makes me remember the punishment my Master inflicted on me. Now if I even smell liquor I feel sick. But it was a beautiful cake. (Lavi) (Hmm... I wonder what General Cross did to him?) Komui's Discussion Room, Vol. 3D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 60 Q: If Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee weren't Exorcists, what would they be? A: (Lavi) I'd be a Bookman. I have no interest in being anything else. (Allen) I'd be... a traveling entertainer. I used to like being a clown and making people laugh. (Lavi) Lenalee would be... a housewife? (Allen) As long as Komui's around, I don't see that happening. (Lavi) As for Yu? (Allen) ... (Lavi and Allen) A noodle maker? Q: Does the weight of Lavi's hammer change when it changes size? A: (Allen) I was wondering about that myself. I'm surprised he can swing it around when it's so big. (Lavi) Of course its weight changes with its size. The bigger it is, the more damage it causes. But I don't feel the weight because I'm its Accommodator. It would be too heavy for anyone else, though. (Allen) Wow... Q: Timcanpy is often seen chewing on something, but what is its normal food? A: (Allen) Tim doesn't eat. Golems aren't really alive. (Lavi) Then why is it always biting things? (Allen) Itchy teeth? Q: Is 65 human? A: (Lavi and Allen) Of course not! Komui's Discussion Room, Vol. 4D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 60, Page 78 Q: Are the people in the Science Section married, or do they have girlfriends? A: (Lavi) I think most of them are single. (Allen) The work being what it is, after all. Q: In the Discussion Room in Vol. 6, Kanda said that Reever's drink was a lemon soda, but in the profile it just says it's soda. Does he drink other flavors of soda in that cup, or was Kanda mistaken? A: (Allen) Kanda was wrong. (Lavi) Now don't tell lies. (sweating) I heard that Komui kept mistaking Reever's cola for coffee, so Reever had to switch to lemon soda. Actually, Reever seems to like anything that's carbonated. Q: What are Allen, Kanda, and Lavi's rooms like? A: (Allen) I don't know about Kanda's, but I got a new room after Komlin destroyed my first one. It used to be a storage room, but it's nice and big—About 80 square feet. Oh, and it's the closest room to the dining hall! (Lavi) Closest room to the dining hall? You mean that creepy room you found at the end of Vol. 1? (Allen) I don't care how creepy it is! Location, location, location! (eyes shining) (Lavi) I share a room with the Old Panda. It's about 120 square feet. Q: When Allen activates his Innocence, his sleeve seems to disappear. Where does it go? A: (Allen) Hmm... I have no idea. (Lavi) You don't? (Allen) I'm just glad it doesn't rip. Komui's Discussion Room, Vol. 5D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 61, Page 96 Q: If you were to whisper into Komui's ear, "Allen and Lenalee are getting married," or "Lavi groped Lenalee," what would he do? Would he kill Allen and Lavi? Would you give it a try? A: (Lavi) Whoa! Here it comes... (sweating) (Allen) I knew we'd get something like this eventually. (Lavi) I can't take it? (Allen) I don't want to die for a silly experiment. Q: After the phone call in Vol. 5, the picture of Yoshi that Komui starts to draw is holding a ball. Is that a Dragon Ball? A: (Lavi) What would you wish for when you found all seven? (Allen) Hmm... I'd wish that all the debts my Master trasferred to me would go away. (Lavi) You're still paying his debts?! (Allen) Hey, is this Dragon Ball the one that lets you have three wishes? Q: How do they change Gatekeepers when the time comes? A: (Lavi) Oh, this is something I've wanted to see! It sounds really interesting. (Allen) Yes, I wonder how it's done? Then again, Alestina (The Gatekeeper) doesn't seem to like me very much. (Lavi) He's grouchy and he holds a grudge. (Allen) The Black Order is full of strange things the readers have never seen. I'd like to take them on a tour one day. (Lavi) Allen, did you know there are ghosts in here? (Allen) R-Really? (face going pale) Komui's Discussion Room, Vol. 6D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 62, Page 114 Q: What type of woman does Lavi go for? A: (Lavi) Hmm... My type? I like widows. (Allen) I bet Lavi likes older women. (glares) (Lavi) Not exactly. After all, I'm interested in Lenalee. Mostly I go for ladies between the ages of 18 and 40. (glinting eyes) (Allen) ... Q: If Lavi and Allen were to have a staring contest, who would win? A: (Lavi) Hey! (Allen) Shall we? have a stare off. Here we go! (Allen and Lavi) ... (making faces) ...10 seconds pass (Allen and Lavi) ... (Lavi activates his special facial expression) ...20 seconds pass (Allen and Lavi) ... (Allen activates his special facial expression) (Lavi) Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! (Allen) I win! (making fist) (Lavi) W-Wow, that was some look. (tears in eyes) (Allen) You were pretty good too, Lavi. But it looks like I'm out of mitarashi dango, so can I go now? (Lavi) Yeah, I'm out of snacks too. Okay, then, this installment of the Discussion Room is over. Bye-bye! Volume 24 Following the many questions of the readers, Komui's discussion room returns in volume 24. Answers in volume 24 are overseen by Allen, Kanda, Johnny, Wisely and Tyki ( and Link). Komui's Discussion Room, Vol 1 Allen: Long time no see! This talk corner has Komui’s name on it but he won’t be appearing! We received a card saying ‘I want you to do the talk corner again’. We’ll be chatting a lot for the first time in a long time! We have lots of guests this time☆ Kanda: Tch. Which bastard wrote he wants another one of these corners… Johnny: I’m Johnny Gill, a former scientist of the 1st Science Division~! This is my first time appearing in this corner~~ Wisely: I’m the demon eye Noah, Wisely (winks☆). Tyki: '''I’m the idol Noah who loves boys and black&white, big brother Tyki (reading in monotone voice). Oi, what’s with this disgusting introduction! '''Wisely: The Millenium Earl wrote it especially for the unmotivated you. Johnny: Waaaah! Noaaaaahs!? (panics) Allen: W-wait a second! Why are you here!? I’m sure I called Lavi!! Wisely: Rejoice, 14th. Bookman Jr. is busy right now. We came in his stead. Allen: Don’t call me 14th!! (angry) Johnny: C-c-c-calm down, Allen! The corner will break if you fight here! Postcards! Let’s read the postcards! Okay!? I’ll read them! Ehm… QUESTION: The Noahs seem to always be lazing around yet they have good bodies. Do they go to the gym or something? Wisely: Look, the first question is directed at us! You should feel lucky we’re here~♡ Allen: '''(irritated). '''Johnny: Allen, look! Mitarashi-dango’s* ♡ Head Chef Jeryy made them~♡ (nervous) are skewered rice dumplings in a sweet soy glaze Allen: '''(chewing) …I guess it can’t be helped. I’ll turn a blind eye to the Noahs’ tyranny. '''Kanda: You really are weak to food, huh… Allen: Excuuuse me. I haven’t had any decent food since I left the Order!!! Tyki: '''What’s that, boy? Just ask the Earl and he’ll take you to Mitsuboshi restaurant, you know? '''Allen: M-mitsuboshi…!? L-l-l-like I’d go!! B-b-b-by the way, do you always get to eat such good food!!? Johnny: Allen… Kanda: Moyashi, you’re drooling. Wisely: We’re nobles after all~~. We have our meals to thank for our beautiful bodies ♡ Tyki: You were homeless just a while ago though, Wisely. Allen: That’s like the pot calling the kettle black, isn’t it? (cold eyes) Wisely: Joido… Tyki is a noble when he’s a Noah. Besides, when our bodies reawaken as Noahs, we are reborn down to our cells so we go a little beyond human norms. Johnny: S-so you’re saying you become superhuman…? Wisely: Yes. By the way, we age slowly. We have young bodies for a long time. That’s why Noahs are beautiful and have good bodies. Allen: No one said you were beautiful, though. Tyki: We move plenty. High society parties and the like are a real pain in the ass. The Earl is always saying: “Turning down marriage proposals has become a pain so can’t you try getting married? (smile)”! That’s no laughing matter! I wanna laze around!! Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve met up with the guys at the mines!! Wisely: ''' Dezaiasu is always whining “do this” and “do that”, hmm. I loathe parties—-!!! '''Johnny: Noahs also have it hard, huh… I can relate. Allen: But you get to eat Mitsuboshi, right. Kanda: That’s what you’re focusing on..? Tyki & Wisely: The Earl’s hamburgers are a hundred times tastier than Mitsuboshi. Allen: Hah! Jeryy’s food is much tastier!! Uhh… no good, just remembering him makes me cry… I want to see Jeryy…! (cries) Johnny: Allen! I can’t match up to the Head Chef but I can at least make hamburgers, so don’t cryyyy (infected by Allen’s crying) Kanda: …. (You’re all pains in the neck.) Komui's Discussion Room Vol. 2 QUESTION: Where did Kanda stole the clothes he wore when returning to the Order in volume 22 from? Kanda: '''Tch… '''Johnny: They’re assuming you stole them… (forced smile) Allen: Well, this is Kanda we’re talking about. He never has money on him. So, who did you stole them from? Tyki: '''I’ve been wondering this for a while, but are you and this Kanda boy on bad terms? '''Wisely: Kanda Yuu didn’t steal the clothes. They were given to him. Kanda: !! Allen & Johnny: Huh..? Kanda: Bastard… You peeked into my head, didn’t you!!! (unsheathes sword) Tyki: '''Ah, sorry. He’s just that kind of guy. '''Wisely: The demon eye is my selling point after all. I feel no need to hold back when it comes to Exorcists’ brains. Allen & Kanda: You bastard…! Johnny: Given to you. Don’t tell me you were financed by some woman like General Cross? Wisely: Something like that. He even received meals off her. Must be nice to be a lady-killer~~ Allen: I’m disappointed in you, Kanda! A true man can at least earn his own meals!!! Kanda: Hah? Who cares. I only accepted her meals and clothes because she forced them on me. When I beat the small fry in the area, that old hag… Johnny: Old hag? Kanda: Ugh, shut up! Who gives a damn anyway!!! QUESTION: Allen became a clown like Mana. Did he also have Mana’s clown tools? Tyki: Yeah, that wig. The bald one. Allen: Please don’t call it bald. It was simply a wig. After leaving the Order, I stopped by Mother’s* house. The tools which Mana left in her care were there so I took them with me. I didn’t have a single penny on me because I was a runaway, but as a street performer I could make money anywhere. And the make-up would hide my identity. I’m a world of difference from my shameless Master and Kanda. old woman in chapter 206 Kanda: You’ve got to take what you can when you have no money. Allen: I’m sorry. I can’t be friends with someone who thinks like that, sorry (gives a disdainful look). Kanda: (He ticks me off.) Johnny: But Allen’s clown act was really good! What is your best trick? Wisely: Acrobatics, right? He was forced into a cage with a beast once, so it seems he’s too scared to do wild-animal-tamer acts nowadays. Allen: '''Please don’t answer questions by using your demon eye!!! '''QUESTION: Did Allen get money through cheating at gambling when he was on the run? Johnny: Did you!? Allen: I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Kanda: Bastard, even though you were talking all high-and-mighty two seconds ago… tch. Wisely: He’s been banned from quite a few gambling houses. Tyki: Scary! You’re a dangerous boy, living like that at the mere age of 16~~ Allen: Please don’t underestimate the hardships of a runaway. It’s best to keep as many money-making opportunities open as possible. Johnny: That’s no good, Allen! You’ll catch the eye of scary people like the mafia! Allen: I’m fine. This world knows no scarier human than Master. Tyki: What kind of image do you have of that man… Link: You’re the main character, although barely. Keep in the mind the sensitive age that your readers are at! Allen: (shocked) …Huh? Did you say something just now…? (nervous) Johnny: Hn? I didn’t say anything. Allen: I-I think I heard a voice from somewhere… Kanda: …… Komui's Discussion Room, Vol 3 QUESTION: Does Marie like Miranda? Allen: Ehh, does he!? (surprised) Kanda: Marie..? (surprised) There’s no way he’d like that kind of woman… Allen: '''Kanda, I’ll beat you up if you talk rudely about Miranda. '''Johnny: Aaah …But Marie definitely helps Miranda out a lot. In the novel, for example. If he likes her I want to cheer for him~~ Kanda: Marie helps out everyone. Not only that woman. Allen: Kanda, you sound like a little brother who is scared his big brother is being taken away. Kanda: You’re an idiot. Go die, moyashi. Tyki: You have to ask the one concerned to get an proper answer. Wisely: I can use my demon eye to take a peek inside this Marie guy’s head…. Allen, Kanda & Johnny: Don’t peek!!! QUESTION: Allen chanted ‘adara’ when he destroyed the gate to let Kanda and Alma escape at the North American Branch. Can Allen use magic like his Master can? Johnny: That surprised me too. Allen, when did you learn how to destroy a gate? Allen: Ehm… (looking queasy) From the time when Kanda stabbed me and the 14th started awakening. I heard a spell inside my head when I wished to destroy the gate, like with the player’s song… Wisely: That was the 14th’s memory. The old ark that you are using is a ship that had fallen into the 14th’s hand in the past…. It has many mechanics that only the 14th knows of. That’s why the Earl threw that ark away. Johnny: The 14th’s spell, huh. Now you mention it, Allen’s face was different from usual when he chanted it. It was a bit scary. Allen: Eh!? Perhaps my facial expression became that of the 14th's… That’s kind of sickening… (nervous). Tyki: By the way, rather than the young boy, why can Cross Marian use the same magic as the Earl and the Skulls even though he’s human? And, how old is he? Johnny: It’s true General Cross looks like he’s in his late twenties… But he’s definitely not in his twenties… Judging by his comments about the 14th, he’s forty years old, but… Wisely: Hmm… He’s making himself look scarily young. Maybe he’s over a hundred… What about it, apprentice? Allen: I don’t know either! Master hasn’t aged a year since I met him… He’s definitely a monster! Aaah scary!! QUESTION: How much of his Master’s debt has Allen paid off? Allen: ….. Johnny: Allen…? (nervous) Tyki: His eyes are rolling in the back of his head. That’s no good. Wisely, peek into the boy’s head. Wisely: ….. Tyki: And? Could you see? Kanda: How much is it? The debt. Wisely: Does it really matter? Such things… P-people each have their own situations… Some things aren’t meant to be known… you know… (turned blue). Tyki & Kanda !!?? (nervous) Komui's Discussion Room, Vol 4 QUESTION: Johnny got all wobbly in the bar. Was that perhaps the first time he drank alcohol? Johnny: No way ☆ I drink alcohol. Not very strong alcohol, but I am an adult after all☆ Allen: Johnny is roughly the same age as that curly-haired-facial-mole-person over there. Tyki: Eh, really!? I couldn’t tell!! (surprised) Also, that was cruel, young boy. Johnny: You have to be able to drink all kinds of things if you want to join the Research Department. Not just alcohol. Wisely: Hmm? Such as…? Kanda: That’s because those researchers are always making and drinking that creepy looking drink, calling it “a nutrition drink"…. QUESTION: Kanda said he never got hangovers before. What kind of alcohol does he like? Johnny: You sometimes secretly drank tequila at the Order, right? Allen: Tequila!? (voice cracking into falsetto) Kanda: (Why do you know that…) No big deal… Due to the seal I couldn’t get drunk in the past unless I drank strong stuff. I won’t drink again. Tyki: Saying ‘in the past’ like that.. How many years have you already been drinking? Wisely: Hoho! You endured your first hangover bravely~~ Without the seal’s power you might actually be a lightweight… Aah aaaah!!!?? (nervous) Kanda: Oi, turban. The next time you look into my head again I’ll seriously cut you…. (pointing Mugen) Allen: I’ve never seen Kanda drink at the Order even once. Why do drink in secret? Are you so gloomy? Ah, yes you are. I guess that’s fine then. Kanda: Stop running your mouth, moyashi. Johnny: That’s because Lenalee once saw Kanda drinking tequila and thinking it looked tasty she drank it and got knocked out. Haha! You should’ve seen Kanda’s face! He was in total panic (laughs). Kanda: Why the hell do you know that! Komui doesn’t even know! Allen: Hehee~~…..☆ Tyki: Oh, there’s the young boy’s sinister smile. QUESTION: I feel Road has become a lot sexier compared to before. Tyki: About that… Wisely: Yeah…. Allen: Please stop giving me those glances. Johnny too! Why are you blushing!? Johnny: But Allen, you two kissed, didn’t you…? Wisely: You know what they say about a maiden in love~~ (grins) Tyki: Is Road not even a blip on your radar? Allen: O-on my radar…!? She crushed my left eye once!! That’s how we met!! Wisely: Love always starts from rock bottom in shojo manga’s. Allen: D.gray-man is a shounen manga!! Tyki: Oooh? Denying it so intensely only make you look more suspicious. To be honest you think she is cute, don’t you, boy? Allen: Wait a second! Aren’t we going completely off-topic!? (nervous) Wisely: It’s fine if you think she’s cute even though you’re enemies. Road is the heroine after all. Kanda: Lena is. Wisely: …What? Kanda: Lena is the heroine. Wisely: …Road is. Kanda: You’re wrong. Wisely: It’s Road. Road is the heroine. Kanda & Wisely: ….. (glaring at each other) Johnny: Ah, having two heroines is fine, right? (nervous) Wisely: It’s Roaaad—-!!! Allen: Let’s go to the next! The next! (nervous) Komui's Discussion Room, Vol 5 QUESTION: How much is an Order uniform worth? Allen: We paid for lodging and a big pile of sandwiches with the ornaments from Kanda’s uniform in this volume. Tyki: You also betted your uniform during our poker game. Johnny: What? You betted with the uniform we made…!? (cries) Allen: Wah, don’t mention that, idiot!! (upset) That’s not how it was, Johnny! I had to do that to save Krory… B-besides, I won!! Johnny: Oh, is that so? I guess you had no other choice then! (smiles) Allen: Yeah… (nervous) Wisely: The production process seems to use up more money than those ornaments. Johnny: Yes, they’re combat uniforms after all. The Uniform Department takes up a big budget. The uniforms have a high level of functionality and durability. They’re custom-made: made to fit each person’s body and fighting style. For example, Lenalee often fights in the air so her uniform protects her against winds and it has heat insulation. Lavi often uses fire attacks so his uniform is made to withstand heat. Krory is especially unique. Because he can turn Akuma blood into energy, his uniform has fibers which easily suck up blood only. It’s probably the most expensive. Allen and Kanda often fight close-combat fights so as to keep their concentration and stamina high, their uniforms were made to quickly absorb sweat and stay dry. And because destroyed Akuma produce a virus gas, the uniforms are made with special fibers that are painted with a secret protective seal of the Chan Family to block out the gas as much as possible. And… what’s wrong, Allen? Allen: I-it takes you a lot of work… I didn’t think beyond the uniforms being more durable than normal clothes and having silver and gold ornaments… (reflecting) Wisely: And you used it for gambling, you heartless child. Link: I agree. Your uniform is also a prestigious symbol representing Central. Allen: I-I heard Link’s voice again… A ghost…!? Kanda: …… Johnny: Haha (embarrassed) Only us researchers know the value of the uniforms. To the untrained eye the ornaments look more expensive than the clothes. I can’t say the exact price because it differs per design but the price of one uniform is in the ten thousands. Tyki: Wow. I’ll be sure to ruin your uniforms the next time we fight. Allen: You’re already always ruining them, aren’t you!? One uniform is in the ten thousands… Ten thousands!! How many uniforms have I ruined…? Aaaah damnit, if only I had known..!!! (falls to the floor) Kanda: How would knowing have helped…? QUESTION: Tim munched on Master’s cigarettes in volume 23. What’s Tim’s favorite food? Tim: Gaaaaaaa? Allen: Yes, yes. It seems he likes crunchy food. Tyki: Is he really saying that? I only heard ‘gaaa’— Ouch!! Don’t bite me!! Tim: Gaaaaa! Allen: He says seeing curly hair makes him want to bite it off. Tyki: You’re lying, right!? You’re definitely lying!! Ouch! Stop it! Wisely: Is that alright, golem? Your master, the 14th, has curly hair too! Allen: You’ve forgotten about the 14th? Gaaaa ♡ (falsetto) Johnny: Haha ☆ What’s that? Are you imitating Tim? Kanda: Disgusting… Komui's Discussion Room, Vol 6 QUESTION: I beg of you, please tell me. How is Lavi…? Allen, Johnny & Kanda: …. Wisely: What is it? You can stare all you like but I won’t give you my mitarashi-dango. Tyki: It’s rather Eyepatch-kun who is the tasty one if everyone is so worried about him. Boy, to be honest, you think so too, don’t you? Allen: Well… a bit. Johnny: YOU DO!? Kanda: Well, since it’s that rabbit we’re talking about, I’m sure he’s not inside a coffin yet… Wisely: I wouldn’t be so sure about that~~ Hoshino has proven to be a true sadist towards her characters~~ She didn’t even give mercy to her mascot-character*~~ referring to Timcanpy Tyki: That’s true. If you ever see Eyepatch-kun again, be sure to be nice to him. Allen: That somehow seems to mean a lot… Be nice? …Lavi is someone you feel like messing with when you see him. I wonder why? Maybe because he’s Lavi… Johnny: He’s like a big brother to you, right? You lean on him, don’t you (warm smile). Allen: I’d prefer Marie as my big brother. Marie is calm and sets people at ease. Also, he’s big and it’d be fun to ride on his shoulders. And Jeryy-san would be the mother, and Link would be mother too. Lavi… yeah, he’d be the neighborhood’s flashy NEET*. Kanda… hmmm simply thinking about it is too troublesome. young who is not in education, employment or training Kanda: I never said I wanted to know. Wisely: You mentioned two mothers though. Johnny: And me? And me? Allen: Johnny, Lenalee and Krory would be my classmates! Tyki: And me? And me? Allen: The local molester. Tim: Gaaaaaa! Allen: Tim would be my little brother of course! (hugs Tim) Wisely: Then, me and Road would be the youngest children. We’d be five siblings. Take good care of me, big bro. Allen: No way!! Link: All of you, there are no pages left! The next page features my Wondrous Paintings Corner, so please end your corner here! Allen: (shocked) T-this time I’m sure I heard him..!! Aaah!! It’s Link’s ghost!!!! (runs away) Johnny: I heard it too…! Uwaaah!! (runs away) Kanda: (These simpletons…) Wisely: I really like the mitarashi made by the human named Jeryy-san. Maybe I should ask Dezaiasu (Sheril) to make him our cook. Tyki: Aaah, I’m tired… Volume 25Volume 25, pages 198-201 The participants for this edition are Lenalee (Lena), Timothy (Timo), Miranda (Mira), Krory (Kro) and Captain Reever (C.R) Lena ': Good evening. This is Big Brother's discussion room. But he isn't available so this time some members of the Black Order are filing in! You pulled an all-nighter Section Leader Reever, so I apologize or this. Big bro has gone off somewhere. '''C.R. ': Don't worry, I sort of expected this. 'Timo ': I'm going to answer every question! 'Kro ': This is my first discussion room ! I'm so nervous! 'Mira ': Is it all r-r-right for me to p-p-p-participate in such an important event? 'Lena ': Last time, we went on so long that the editor and designer had a hard time, so this time we'll be brief. (striking a determined pose) '''Question: Timothy recently joined the Order. Who is he close to? Timo : A question for me right off the bat ! Hmmm... I must be popular! Mira : Timothy bonded with everyone in the Order rather quickly. It's amazing. I still don't feel comfortable talking to most of the people here. Kro : But he cried the first time he met me. Timo ''': Because I thought you were a vampire! You're scary looking! But now I think you're pretty cool for an old man. Especially when you fight! '''Kro : Don't call me an old man C.R. : Timothy, when you play tag with Emilia, stop running around in the Science Section. You always break bottles of chemicals. Some of that stuff is dangerous. Timo : But it's the best place to hide! Lena : You often spend nack time with Allen and the Inspector Timo : Yeah, that way I get to see Timcanpy eat. And the sweets Link makes are really good. But don't tell the chef. He's always mad at me and scares me. C.R. : That's because you're too picky. He plans menus with your health in mind and expects you to clean your plate. Otherwise, you'll end up a smelly grownup like Jiji. Timo : I don't want that! If I'm smelly like Jiji, I won't be popular! Question : Since moving to to the new headquarters what happened to the Gatekeeper and Number 65? C.R. : The Gatekeeper couldn't move and had fulfilled his role, so we dismantled him along with the old headquarters. He was an interesting guy though! We turned part of him into a monument that now graces the Science Section. Lena : Chief Peck said he hears strange groans coming from it at night. Is that just his imagination? C.R. :I think... he must be... mistaken. Mira and Kro : (Really?) C.R. : As for Number 65, we couldn't move him either so Jiji is currently making Nulber 66. He says he wants it to be able to deal with Komlin. Now others have gotten involved. I warned him and now he's really racking up development costs. But keep this a secret. If the Chief or Barrows find out, they won't be happy. Lena : ... (assumes the secret will get out but says nothing...) Mira : H-how did you move Hevlaska from the old headquarters to the new one? I've been wondering about that. Hevlaska is so big it must've been really hard. Kro : Yes the difficulties must have presented a great challenge. C.R. : Hahaha ! You'd think so, right? Hevlaska is the guardian of Innocence and the Accomodator of the Cube and usually really big, but when necessary we can put inside the Cube. Then she's small enough (six cubic centimeters) to fit in your hand. General Tiedoll kept close watch over her and carried her to the new headquarters himself. Timo : Six centimeters? Whoa! That's tiny! She can be that small? A huge thing like her? Kro :A person can fit in such a small box? (horrified) Lena :Hevlaska told me that once her body decayed so drastically that only her soul was left. The physical appearance that we see is created by the light of Innocence. Mira : Oh... Hevlaska has been in the Order for over a hundred years. Kro : She's not made of flesh. That's why she can fit in the Cube. But she must have been lonely. Timo : I don't get it. It sounds like moving her was easy! Question: At the beginning of the Komuvitan Arc in volume 16, Krory was unconcious. So why was he in chains? Kro: It's all rather hazy, but I think that monster-girl tied me up. My wounds from the fight at the Ark were still oozing. She forced me to take Komuvitan D when I was immobilized by chains and pain. Th-that was frightening. C.R.:I'd rather not remember that night. Lena: Allen says he's refued to take a bath with General Socalo ever since. Mira: After everyone returned to normal, the Chief chased Kanda all over the place. What happened that night? Lena: ….. Question: Why doesn’t Kanda cut his hair? Has he just never thought of it? How long does Lenalee intend to grow her hair? Mira: Kanda and Lenalee have such pretty hair! I'm envious! (sigh) Timo: One time I saw Kanda use a regular bar of soap on his hair and body. When I tried it, my hair was gooey the next day, but his was super smooth! Lena: Kanda has potent regenerative powers that quickly restore his damage hair. Don't do what he does. Mira: Tee hee hee! Timothy, it bothered you that Emilia said Kanda's "Asian beauty" was cool. Timo: No, it didn't! (blushing) Lena: I'm thinking about growing my hair like before. I suppose Kanda doesn't cut his because he just isn't interested in it. His hair has always been long. I doubt he's ever thought about changing it.. C.R.: The Order has its own barber, but Kanda is an elite member who goes on long missions frequently and probably rarely bothers to care for his hair. If his hair got hacked off in battle, he'd probably just leave it that way. Kro: I've been on many missions lately and could not care for my hair either, but it feels better when I tie it back. Question: Does Kanda prefer cats or dogs? Timo: Another question about Kanda! Kro: The author was surprised that so many people asked this. Why do people want to know? C.R.: I bet he likes dogs. Lena: Dogs. Definitely dogs. Question: Does Krory and Timothy's Parasitic-Type Innocence make them eat like Allen? Kro: Well, I do eat more than the average person, but Akuma blood is very filling. Timo: Old man, what's that stuff I always see you drinking out of a bottle? An energy drink? Mira: It has Akuma blood in it. Chomesuke told him he should always keep some on hand. Timo: Chomesuke? C.R.: Timothy, you eat too many snacks. You eat them like Allen eats food. You should eat more vegetables or you'll end up like Jiji. Timo: Aw, Man! Shut up! (plugging his ears) I was the biggest eater in the orphanage! I can eat as much as any grownup here! Besides Allen. C.R.: I suspect that Allen is obsessed with food and money because he was deprived as a child. He says it's because his Innocence is parasitic, but maybe it's partly his upbringing too. Lena: One time Allen told me his favorite thing about headquarters was being able to eat as much as he wanted for free. Mira: He even said that if Jerry were a girl, he'd marry him! Tee hee... He's so cute! Question: Has Allen considered dyeing his white hair or wished that he had a particular hair color? Timo: He said he dyed it once but it went back to white, so he gave up. Lena: Allen said that? Timo: Yeah. My hair was originally brown, but when I activated my Tsukikami, it turned blue. It was embarassing. People started staring at me wherever I went. Then Allen said his hair used to be brown. He was embarassed because of all the stares and didn't like it, so he was always hiding his hair. But Lenalee and Section Leader Reever and everybody at the Order treated him normal, so he worried about it less and less as long as he had everyone at Home. So he's not embarassed anymore. And he said Timpcanpy doesn't worry about it anymore either. What's wrong, guys? C.R. & Lenalee & Miranda & Krory: (weeping) Question: How much do the members of the Science Section make? C.R.: (sobbing) We make about as much as the average office worker. It's low pay considering the conditions, but once you get in, you get awesome research facilities and a budget that's unheard of anywhere else. With benefits like that, we don't worry about the pay so much. And the Order provides food and lodging. Kro: But everyone in the Science Section is sleep-deprived, which makes them look frightful and bloodshot. Lena: They're either working or passed out on the floor. (worried) Question:When Miranda goes on missions alone, how does she kill Akuma? Mira: M-m-m-m-me? Kro: You can do it, Miranda! Mira: My Time Record provides logistical support. I, um, can't kill an Akuma by muself. Sorry! C.R.: That's right. I doubt we'll ever send her on a solo mission. At present, the Time Record can't destroy Akuma, but her ability to control time is extremely rare and userful. Her support is very helpful to Exorcists fighting on the front lines. Timothy, you won't be going on solo missions either. Timo: Huuuh? Lena: Someone will have to be around to protect your body when you activate and leave it! Question: Does Lavi have spare eyepatches? C.R.: Lots of them. Since he joined the Order, we make them for him. Kro: He ever wears them in the bath. Don't they get moldy? C.R.: Don't worry. The Science Section makes quick-drying, bacteria-resistant,anti-odor eyepatches! Question: Is Director Lvellie married? C.R.: I think he used to be but he doesn't wear a ring. I don't mix with him socially so I'm not really sure. But he's a member of the Lvellie family, which has followed the tradition of the Lady Saint, so he was probably expected to marry and have kids when he came of age. Question: Does the Order have a school? Lena: There's no school, but I had a private tutor. Timothy's is Emilia. Timo: Emilia and Master Cloud are really strict! You had private tutors too, Lenalee, Were your master and teacher strict? Lena: The general who was my master died when I was little. I don't remember well, but my tutor was strict. At first it was me just by myself. Then Kanda came and when I got a little older Section Leader Reever and Rob oversaw my studies. Mira: How awesome to have members of the Science Section for teachers! (glowing) C.R.: The really takes me back! So much happened, like Curty trespassing and causing all sorts of trouble! Lena: '''I loved it when you'd pat me when I answered a question correctly. General Tiedoll's art lessons and Marie's music lesssons were fun too! But Kanda hated them. I wish we could all study together again someday. '''Timo: Blegh! Study more? C.R.: Timothy, you need to work on your writing. The handwriting in your reports is so sloppy I can't read it! How about having Krory teach you? He has the best hand of all the Exorcists. Lena: Come to think of it, didn't you teach Allen sometimes? Kro: Y-yes. (blushing) Despite his appearance, Allen had no gift for reading and writing. Before coming to the Order, he thought he could get by without writing and neglected it. But the Inspector got angry at him every time he did a report or paperwork, so we practiced toether in our free time. Timo: Didn't Allen have a tutor? Mira: He traveled a lot before he came to the Orer and has lots of worldly wisdom. He was a big help when I was looking for a job. Kro: And he taught me a greal deal about living in the outside world. Lena: Allen and Lavi have a lot of that sort of experience. It must be hard for them to stay in one place instead of moving around all the time. One time I told Allen I was jealous of him. He gave a stem look and said he was desperately poor and dirty because he could never take a bath. Timo: Still sounds like a deal to me. No spartan instructors or anything. C.R.: Well, he may not have had teachers, but General Cross Marian was hard on him in other ways. He has that to thank for his survival skills. But his reports are filled with grammatical errors. Study enough for both of you, Timothy! Timo: Why should I carry him? Mira:I hope Allen is getting enough baths since he left the Order. Kro: And Lavi. I'm worried. Timo: I wanna swim with Timcanpy in the bath again. C.R.: And I wanna see Allen giving Tim a good scrub again. He said Tim's golden color made him hungry. He was so fascinated by it that he neglected to wash himself. He used to laugh about how the grime came off and his fangs would get shiny when he used one of Chef Jerry's pot cleaners! He looked so happy! Allen... (crying) Kro: I suppose Allen wanted to take that pot cleaner with him. (crying) Timo: Timcanpy was so shiny you didn’t even need a lamp! Lena: So that's why Allen's baths took so long? What special abilities are required to enter the Black Order? C.R.: You just have to be healthy. You can study once you're in. After all, the Order is shorthanded! So join up! Lena: I said we'd be briefer this time, but I think we've rambled on too long. (laughing) Timo: It was fun! Let's do it again sometime! Kro: All this talk has made me thirsty. Mira: Right. I'll go make tea. C.R.: Thanks for all the questions! We couldn't address all of them today, so we'll do some more next time! Now I've got to go find Curly. (standing unsteadily) Timo: Me too! Me too! C.R. I'll take you when you learn to eat your meals without being so picky. Lena: Besides, Timothy, Emilia is coming for you soon. Kro: Study first, play later. Timo: Urrrgh! Volume 26 Coming soon References Navigation Category:Media